Aliens Vs Predator: Spirit
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: on hold A small town in the rocky mountains of canada, is about to be turned upside down, over run by aliens, its up to a lone predator and human, to save them. Hate, death, despair, and love, will decide there fates. Are they destined to win, or lose?..
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Jericho Dolton, and I'm going to tell you my life's story, so you could say this is my biography. Right now I'm about eighteen, a little young to be starting my biography, but hey I have nothing better to do. Ahh you'd think just because I'm eighteen I'd be out partying with my fellow peers, or teepeeing someone's house right? Wrong. I'm not like them at all, I just don't fit. Hmm…I'm going to compare using plants. You see my peers there like healthy thriving vines, and me I'm the wilting little flower that sits in some old ladies window sill not getting fed. I'm so far out of the social grape vine; I'm the last to know everything. This just proves how damn freakish I am. I know I'm different, even if I don't look it. There's just something inside me burning to thrive, but it's contained. [Sigh

I'm pathetic. Anyway, I shouldn't be starting here in the middle of my life; I should begin from the beginning. It was the year 1989, the first month of the year, and the 27 day in that month, when my mother went into labour with me. [Chuckle she told me once, that when I kicked it felt like I was tearing her up inside. How can one child no more then an infant make a mother say that? Maybe it was because it was internal, and there was no protective layer of muscle around her organs. Thinking on it now, I must have been one defective kid. After that harsh agonizing labour I came into the world whining myself red at 2:56 am. And just like most babies, the doctor slapped my ass, yes being told some total stranger slapped your ass when you weren't old enough to understand is humiliating, no wonder I have no self-confidence, or self-esteem. I bet if he hadn't of done that, I could have been some popular jock, with high confidence, and an ego bigger then Texas.

After my birth, everything went down hill; well that's what my mother said anyway. She told me, I was a hassle, wining at all hours of the night keeping her awake, I was fussy, that's all I can say, when it came time to put me on baby food, I wouldn't eat it, throwing it everywhere, puking it back up. Arg…just imagining it is making me sick, I can't believe I acted like that, it's a wonder I've grown up to not become that disgusting creature, I see in my minds eye. My mother never had help from my father, who ever the hell he was, he just up and disappeared before I was born, was a coward, couldn't face the consequences of having un-protected sex, and take the responsibility of being a father.

At the age of two, I was an ankle bitter, knawing on anything because my gums were killing me, having my attitude act up in strange places, like the super market, there's no better humiliation out there then trying to calm down a two year old giving a hissy fit because he couldn't have the blasted Baby Ruth chocolate bar. I just can't imagine myself doing that, whining because I couldn't have a Baby Ruth, because I hate Baby Ruth. I hate chocolate period. Sometimes I wonder if the kid my mother talks about, and the one now, were switched when my mother wasn't looking one day. You never know.

At the age of three, my attitude was dying down; I acted like every other three year old out there, wanting to play all the time that had gotten on my mothers nerves. Oh and not wanting to go to bed at bedtime, and not wanting to take baths everyday. That lasted till I was four, when I was four, I broke my arm. I was an idiot. I was balling like a bitch. [Snort that's what I get for jumping out of a tree thinking I could fly like a bird. Never did that again. At five, I started kindergarten. Oh that was a nightmare, of what I can remember anyway. I remember this annoying little girl that always bugged me, never came near me again, when I poured liquid glue in her hair. You know that little girl; she became the most popular girl in school. And let me tell you something she's blonder then Taylor Masson and she's a brunette.

At age six I started the first grade, not a very good year, though I did acquire a liking for books, it's now one of my favourite pass times. It was also the year where I acquire my own personal bullies, Jason Melton and Dennis Melton. God, I hate them so much! I never told a teacher about the things they did, for six year olds they were really mean. At age 7 I was in grade two, and I was still picked on by Jason and Dennis, who by the way are now on our schools football team, been there for the last, oh I don't know 3 years. You'd think they would grow bored of me by then.

During the ages 8 through 10, I was still picked on by them, seriously its like they had nothing better to do, while I sat and watched the other kids play, and generally have fun, I was unaware I was being watched by the two terrible brothers, who were scheming there next evil plan against me, it was during those years that I faced utter humiliation. I've been used as a garbage can; I've had my pants tugged down to my ankles. I've been tripped while holding wet glue for paper mashay and it landed all over the teacher, I acquired my first DT. I've had kids laugh at me; I've been bombarded by spit-balls. I've had papers sighed 'kick me I'm retarded' posted on my back. I think that also brought down my self-esteem, and complete dislike for myself.

At age 11-14 I got a friend. She had just moved to our small little town in the Canadian Rocky Mountains in British Columbia, when I mean small, I mean small, no more then 4000. She was great, she was the boulder that held me up in those years, unfortunately she began to date at thirteen, and can anyone guess who she dated. If you guessed one of the Melton boys then you are the lucky winner. Some how Dennis and she had fallen in 'love' as they called it. Dennis left me alone, completely ignored me, his brother on the other hand beat on me more, saying 'oh, it's my fault she took his brother from him' and all that jazz, do I believe that, hell no. like is just like it eventually fades. They dated for a year before Dennis broke up with her, when I was fourteen my best friend committed suicide; she said she couldn't handle it, and she just left me. My own friend left me high and dry for some guy; all because she was depressed, she would have gotten over it, everyone does with there first crush.

At age 15, it had to have been one of the best years in my life. Course I was still angry at my friend for leaving, I won't even bother telling you her name. What made this age enjoyable was the fact that the Melton boys moved away! Yay! I was left alone for the year, all alone, and to say that I wasn't lonely was an understatement. I was like the invisible boy, so I turned to my books to occupy me, it was also that year that I found out I had a talent for art. I was a fantastic drawer, well my mom says so anyway. I'm a realistic drawer, I draw my emotions, and I draw the things around me. It's who I am.

At age 16 the Melton boys moved back, and once again they found me, I was no longer invisible, and because of them, I found more ways to draw, and by this time I had been withdrawn from everyone, I barely spoke, only to my mother and other adults. My peers never got a peep out of me. Because of them, I found a way to express myself, and I guess I owe them my gratitude; it certainly isn't a lot considering they picked on me. When they bullied, the grew more physical, a bruise here and there, maybe a badly bruised rib, you know that kind of stuff, it made my life hell, I always lied to my mother, saying I accidentally tripped down a flight of stairs at school, well I was half truth anyway, I really did fall down those stairs, though not without help. With the way she looked at me, with sad eyes and old eyes, I think she knew what was going on from the very beginning.

At 17, I got my first dog. His name was Jupiter, he was a German Shepard. He was my best friend, I talked to him no matter how crazy it seemed, he just always listened. That very same year, the Melton boys shot my dog. You heard correctly, and they left it on my porch, scared the bajebas out of my mother, she called the cops, they never found out it was them. I knew it was them, they always cracked jibs about it. That event, left me feeling numb, once again one of my friends was gone, and I was alone. And couldn't help but wonder, if maybe they all keep dying was because I wasn't supposed to have them, like they weren't supposed to like me. And I blamed the big man for it. I didn't believe in god, I didn't believe in much of anything, anymore, and all I had left was my mom, my artwork, and my books.

I'm eighteen now, graduating from high school in a few weeks. My mother has finally started to date, she's dating some stiff from town. I don't care about who he is, all I know is, if he hurts the last thing I have he is dead. And the Melton boys still pick on me, though not as much, too busy banging there latest girlfriend, which I thank those sluts for occupying there time. This is all I can so I have so far on my life, now all I just have to do is live the rest and see how it goes from there. Hopefully, it doesn't get worse, but I had a feeling it was. Because I broke a shoe-lace before I left for school on Friday, it was a bad omen I know it was.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Now Napoleon…" blah, blah, blah, that's all the teacher has been talking about for the last hour and a half, was Napoleon Bonaparte really that important in Canadian history? Not really. All he was, was some 5''2' midget who wanted to rule all of France, sure he was famous, sure he was some great leader who helped form France. But did I care, not one bit. He was apart of a nameless history that didn't matter in today's world. The only thing that seemed to matter was the code he made when he was under rule or what not. The Napoleonic Code, the French civil code as we know it. Couldn't we learn something more interesting in History 12 class, why not about the first civilizations? That would be cool. I know I should have signed up for Comparing Civilizations 12.

"Psst…loser…" came the whispered reply behind me, I knew exactly who it was. It was Jason Melton. I'm sure we all know who he is. That's right. My personal bully. Just ignore him maybe he'll shut up for two seconds.

"Hey…freaker…" he continued. Doesn't he know when someone ignores you, you're supposed to stop. I took a deep breath, don't get annoyed, just ignore him, block out his annoying voice, and keep your eyes straight at the board. He doesn't exist, he's just some anomaly.

"Hey…I heard your moms banging Fritz…" Ignore him. Just ignore everything he says, even if it's true. Keep your mind occupied, don't let him break through your shield. Wow, look at that ugly blue and yellow stripped tie, Mr. Kootz is wearing. It's a fashion disaster; I bet you could flag down a plane with that thing. I blinked; did Mr. Kootz wear a tupei? Or did his hair just naturally move like that?

"…your mom's hot, if she's banging Fritz, do you think she'll do me too?" I tried to ignore him, I really did. But no one and I mean no one implies my mothers a whore. And the next thing I did astounded even me, not just the whole glass, and the guy who is now lying on floor holding his bleeding nose. That's right I punched him. And I had to admit it felt great, but what came afterwards sure didn't.

"MR. DOLTON DETENTION!" and immediately, I imagined myself being closed behind bars. He totally set me up for that, if his smug smile didn't count for something. I seethed silently in my little plastic chair. I could here the laughter of my peers ringing in my ears; it made my cheeks grow a new shade of red with embarrassment. I hated them so much. I glared at the top of my desk, and when the bell rang signally freedom from this hell, and I couldn't leave. I stared out the window wistfully staring at the mountains that surrounded this small town. I wanted to be out there, walking through the woods, where there was just me, and no one to give me hell.

"Jericho…" said Mr. Kootz as he came to stand in front of my desk, I turned my gaze away from my haven, to stare at this guard who kept me here. He was disappointed of me, I could tell, I was one of his best students. Quiet, listened, well most of the time, aced all my tests, had the higher mark in the class.

"…This is the third time this week…" and he was right it was the third time this week. "…I'm a little concerned. Is there anything going on at home, that is making you act this way?" No, there was nothing at home making me act this way, it was everyone in this school, did I tell him that? No. "…Maybe it's because your mother has started dating again…" and he brings up a point that I don't care about, I don't care if she's dating Fritz.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't care who my mother dates as long as she's happy, and there's nothing going on in my house, if there was I'd notify someone, I've just been a little stressed with graduation coming up, and all the homework. I'm sorry it won't happen again." a small white lie that couldn't hurt anyone. Really I do care who my mother dates. Fritz seems like an okay guy, am I stressed because of Graduation and homework, hell no, homework, I've had to deal with since I was six. Graduation, I couldn't wait for it to come.

"Okay, I'll trust your word on this, just please try and control yourself okay? I would hate to have to send you to Mr.Pankratz so close to the end of the year." he said, and I nodded. It was silent for a short moment, before he dismissed me. I packed my things, said good-bye, and left the hell-hole called School.

It was hot out, the summer months were fast approaching, and soon I would have to participate in the actual world, making a living for myself. To say I really didn't want to would be true, I didn't want to go out there into the real world. It would be like my life now, pointless, and painful. I just don't know how my mother does it, she goes away on business meetings all the time, and still manages to smile everyday like there's nothing in the world to harm her. I wish I was like that, but I knew better, I wasn't ignorant of reality, it was breaking down my front door everyday and I didn't have the strength to shut it out.

I grunted as my shoulder slammed up against the side of the schools entrance. Fingers dug into my shoulder, my muscles tensed. I looked at who it was, it was fucking Dennis and his boys, I didn't see Jason, and I supposed he was off banging some slut.

"Hey…" he whispered, he was close way to close for comfort, I could feel his rank breath wash over my face, and I wanted to gag. I could see the bright blue of his eyes; they had flex of green. Hmmm…I've never noticed that before, maybe because I was never this close to him before, and frankly I never wanted to be this close to him…EVER!

"What the fuck, get out of my space…" I hissed I had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but I wished I had it in grade school; it made me feel like less a loser. I pushed against his shoulder, the very shoulder he plowed into people with in a football game. Okay this was so not working, he was pushing against my hands bringing himself closer, what in the seven hells is up with him.

"Awww…come on tinkle bell, I thought you liked this kind of stuff…" what stuff, him getting up in my face? Oh my god, he did not just…..

"Hey! In fact I don't like it, but you seem too" I said pushing against him. God, in this moment I wish I had the strength of a thousand men, he just….GOD!!! I'm sorry to all you men out there, but he's getting real close, and I'm sorry I'm aiming below the belt. Literally. There was a grunt, and the whole on my shoulder slackened. I heard the sound of ragged breathing, and knees slamming into the ground. And I didn't stick around, I bolted. I didn't stop running till I reached the woods. I placed a hand against the rough bark of the tree, as I lent over to catch my breath. I glanced at my hand holding it up against my face, I was shaking. I could feel my heart beating wildly, I was scared. FUCK! I breathed slowly, for the first time since grade school I was scared. That was just too much for me to handle. I leaned my back up against the tree, and slid towards the ground, my eyes held firmly shut. I felt sick, I felt violated. He…he…he just…I couldn't even finish that thought; I was just…by a peer. Oh god. I stood up, and turned to walk further into the woods, heading towards my house. I pushed what had happened to the far reached of my mind, until I got home, and could release all of these emotions into art. There was a scuttle behind me, leaves shifted.

Startled I swung around, no one was there. Since when had I become so paranoid, oh right since 5 minutes ago. I turned around and walked faster, it was probably just a squirrel. Then why was there this nagging feeling deep inside me….


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sighed in relief when my house came into view, I mean it wasn't much but it was home and I loved it. Well to me it wasn't much, but to others it was a lot more then what they had. It was really beautiful and I had drawn it several times. It was practically made out of glass. It was creepy sometimes, like on stormy nights, or when you just finished watching a killer horror movie.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the house key to unlock the door, and stepped inside placing the key in the bowl on the stand next to the door. The house was pretty dark. With a small clap the lights turned on.

It still amazes me that my mom does all that hard work, getting yelled at and ordered around by big corporate perverts all for this. She's a pretty amazing mother, that's why if anyone hurts her, I'll kill them. I know no one was home, the lights are out, the garage is locked, and the place is completely silent. Then why is it that it felt like someone was then? I shrugged it off; if someone was here I'd know right? I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, I frowned, there was nothing to eat, and I need to go grocery shopping soon, like tomorrow or something. I closed the fridge door.

Grabbing my bag, I walked down the hall stopping at the phone, there were two new messages. I clicked the little button that tells me who called.

"_You have two new messages. Message one, received at 11:30 am. Message one: Hey Jeri its mom, I'm calling to say that I won't be coming home for a few more days, something came up at work, so there's money in the cupboard that should tie you over till I get back, I'm really sorry. I love you, bye…End of New message." _I smiled a little, home alone for a few more days didn't sound so bad.

"_Message two, received at 2:30pm. Message two: Hey Ms. Dolton. (there was the sound of whispering in the background) …." _as the message continued, I wanted to kill who sent it, how dare they do that to my mother, she was no slut. The voice of the message was very familiar, I guess I know what Justin was doing while his brother…you know…before it finished I deleted all messages. I was seething, and disgusted at the display of crude language, and nasty noises. I turned away from the thing and headed upstairs to my room. To my sanctuary. As I reached the top landing I heard something. I strained to listen. It was whispering, and something that sounded really animalistic.

As quietly as I could I walked closer towards the noises, it almost sounded like sex. Not that I had any mind you, but I had seen tones of movies with scenes. But who the fuck was doing this in my house? Mom wasn't home, so it wasn't her, that and she would never do that in the house, while I was here. Fritz totally wasn't because he was dating my mom. And I know no one else with access to the house. It was coming from the master bed room. Did I want to do this? I chewed my lip, yes, yes I did. But when I opened it I wish I hadn't.

There in the bed, was Fritz and this ditzy blonde chick, now this is just, shock. I didn't want to see his ass, but damn, the guy a fucking forest growing there. I just about gagged, and then my eyes narrowed. That goddamn bastard, he's in bed with another woman that isn't my mother!! I turned around, and walked to my room, grabbed my baseball bat, and walked back towards the master room.

My grip tightened on the bat. That bastard, I swore if he hurt my mother I'd…well technically he wasn't hurting her, because she wasn't here, but when I tell her this she will be. I walked right up towards the bed, they hadn't even noticed me, and I raised the bat and brought it down.

"What the fuck..?!!" cried out Fritz as he stopped humping the damn bratz doll. I give him my deadliest glare I could muster. "Jericho what…" he never got to finish as I slammed the bat against his back again. By then the Bratz doll was screaming.

"Ow, what the hell Jericho…" he said as he scrambled from the bed. I looked at the doll, and glared at her.

"Get out of my house!" she nodded and scrambled out of the bed, quickly grabbing her clothes off the floor, and darting out the bedroom door, I never took my eyes off Fritz but I could hear her bumping into the walls. Not once did I think to wonder where this anger was coming from. Maybe I had a bad temper. Maybe it was genetic or something, though my mother didn't have anger problems, maybe I got it from my father, who ever the fuck he was.

"You...how dare you, do this" I hissed, I was beyond angry, I was raging mad.

"Didn't you even think of what this would do to my mother" I said as I slammed the bad against his leg, it collapsed, and his knee hit the ground hard. I didn't care when he cried out. I didn't care about him period, only my mother.

"People like you shouldn't be alive, people like you hurt others with your actions. People like you have no respect for the women your dating…oh did you forget you were dating my mother! I certainly didn't, I knew there was something off with you from the start, I should have driven you away the moment I saw you, but no she actually looked happy with you, I hadn't seen her smile like that ever!" with each sentence, with each amount of anger, with each amount of sadness, I hit him. I wasn't aware I was crying, till I realised what I was doing. The bat was raised above my head, and I was looking into the scared eyes of Fritz who layed on the floor bruises beginning to form, his lip was cut, there was a cut above his eye, and his nose was gushing blood. I was frozen, what had I done.

The bat fell from my hands and landed on the floor with aloud bang. His whimpers filled my ears, and his tears burned my eyes. WHAT THE FUCK HAD I DONE!! I lost myself completely, I bowed my head. And in the tiniest whisper I told him to leave, when he didn't leave I shouted at him, to get the fuck out of my house. He was moving as fast as he could, which was slow; maybe I had broken something. Soon I was standing in the master bed room alone.

"YOU FUCKING PSYCO" reached my ears before there was the sound of a door slamming. Maybe I was a Psycho, I mean that would explain the weird bouts of anger I've been having; it's like Male PMS, minus the bloating, the cramps, the back aches, and sore feet. That just leaves the mad mood swings. And I've having a lot of those the past few weeks. Damn, what if I was one of those Hermaphrodites and my mom wanted a boy, and now my pancreas is leaking estrogen into my system, and then the next thing you know, I'll have boobs or something. Oh god I hoped not, but it certainly would explain the mood swings.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face, great. He'll probably call the cops. Why am I so stupid!! I probably deserve it; I did beat the crap out of him for cheating on my mom, and doing the naughty in her house and bed. No wait I don't, he deserved everything I dished out on him. Serves him right! I walked to my room, it was just like every boys room, messy, but not super-it's-a-war-zone-messy, just you're run of the mill Martha-Stewart-messy. Dammit, I need some serious relief right now. I threw my pack into the corner of my room, and walked into the adjoining room. This was my home, well, in my home. God that made no sense. Anyway I painted here, everyday for a few hours. On weekends I spend all day, and sometimes I don't, I just read on those sometime days.

Grabbing my Acrylic and water based paints, a new canvas, some well used buffalo hair paintbrushes. I was ready to start my release. I bet you were all thinking something different right? Like the other perverted term for release, right? Wrong, I'm not one of those guys, sorry to burst your bubble. What was I feeling, much less how would I release all of it into a picture. I close my eyes, and just sit there, letting every emotion swirling inside me come to the surface. Sadness, Anger, confusion. I let it paint a picture in my head, and when I was done, I opened my eyes and I began, losing myself in the painting, each brush stroke releasing a small amount of emotion. I was focused I didn't know hours had past. Five to be exact. The phone had startled me, I groaned when I saw a red brush stroke going over my persons face. I'll have to fix that later.

I got up, walked the short distance from my painting room, to the phone. Picking it up, I wasn't prepared for what was on the other line. You guessed it the coppers. The modern day cowboys.

"Jericho Dolton?" came the familiar voice, oh it was Officer Lane. Officer Richard Lane, been on the force for twenty years, divorced once. His ex had the kids, and lived in the city. And he had this major crush on my mom. I didn't mind him, he was an okay guy.

"Officer Lane. How are you doing?" I said, maybe he'll forget the question why he's calling, I mean Fritz wouldn't really rat me out would he? But he could be calling for a totally different reason, like if my mom was dead…..

"Oh my god, please tell me your not calling me to say my mom was killed in a plane crash or something...PLEASE!!" I said almost hysterically into the phone.

"Whoa, hold your horses there cowboy! Your mother's fine." he said. I sighed with relief.

"Thank god!" I said placing my back against the wall. "So why are you calling, you didn't just call to say hi right?" I waited patiently for him to answer.

"Yha you're correct. Fritz came by earlier today, someone did a number on him, he said it was you. But I'd like to think you didn't do it, you're a good kid. But I have to ask anyway, did you beat the shit out of Fritz?" he said. I froze, um, well I didn't want to lie and I really didn't want to tell the truth. But maybe that saying the truth will set me free, will actually mean me not getting arrested.

"Umm…yha I did, but I have a totally good reason for doing it, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't" I said into the phone, sigh was heard on the end.

"Tell me your reason, and it better be a damn good one." he said.

"He was cheating on my mom, I caught him banging Barbie in my moms bed" I said, all was quiet on the other end, I wonder what he's thinking. Hopefully he's thinking about taking a few hit's a Fritz too.

"He really did that?" He sounded quite, I don't know, constipated I guess, his voice was all tight and shit.

"Yha" I said hatefully into the phone.

"That bastard" there was a short pause "okay, listen Jericho, I'm not going to book yha, because no one does that to your mama, so here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to file it as a false accusation, and he'll be hold up in lock up for the next night or so." he said. I grinned.

"Sounds great, though he should be on death row." I said, there was a light chuckle on the other end. "Um, I have a question"

"Shoot"

"Why don't you just ask my mom out, I mean your practically in love with her" I said. It was silent, if I could see him, I bet he was blushing like a rip tomato.

"Where did you hear that kid" he was nervous. Oh this was awesome.

"I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen, and I'm not stupid. Everyone can tell you like her, by the looks you give her, the light flirtation, and the way you give her the respect she deserves" I said.

"Everyone?"

"Yep" okay that was a small lie, everybody didn't notice just some, and it wasn't a lot. I for one noticed. But he doesn't need to do that. "So stop, pussy footing around, and ask her out" I said.

"Oi, stop with the crude language, you know your mother hates it" he said. "And maybe I will ask her out, anyway you take care, and lock your doors" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Aye aye captain. Bye" I said as I hung up the phone, I think I just scored my mom a date with Mr. Chivalry himself. I looked back towards the stairs, and then to the living room. I've been cooped up to long, and its night, the winds blowing and the trees are scrapping against the windows. You know what that means…..SCARY MOVIE!! But what to watch I wondered as I stood in front of the DVD rack. I had a mountain of DVD's, I had enough to open my own store. I might do that one day. Naw, to boring, not enough pay. I'll just sell my art.

"ah-ha" I said plucking Perfect Blue, it was some Japanese movie. Never watched it in my life, so I don't know if it was really scary, but I hope it was significantly enough, that it could get a jump out of me. On my way to the DVD player, I paused looking out the window.

Something just freaking moved, I hope its nothing dangerous, but that feeling that it was, was creeping up on me again….


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_I had no idea where I was, it was dark and the walls were…arg…slimy. Where the fuck was I? I swivelled trying to take everything in. It was hot, really hot. My head snapped up as I heard a small hiss in front of me. I watched as the wall fell apart and this large creature stood before me. Its long oblong head titled. Saliva dripped from its mouth and its tail which had a spear like quality swayed behind it jerkily. _

"_What in the fuck…?" I whispered to myself. I watched it, it seemed to be watching me, the only difference between me and it, was that I had eyes and it had none. It hissed, and as it opened its mouth I saw it, the tongue like thing with teeth. I didn't want to know what it used that for. I slowly backed up, its claws scratched the ground as it followed me move for move. It screeched and quickly I covered my ears, it was so high it felt like my ears would bleed._

_It lunged at me, and I didn't wait for it land on me, I bolted. I could hear it behind me, its squeal, and the sound of its claws. It was all surrounding me, consuming me. The hall seemed to never end, and I felt like I was running for ever. But then the hall morphed into a room, and I was standing in the middle of what looked like eggs. There were lots of them. There looked to be fifty. Where the hell was I now? It was like the hallway, the same kind of wall. The large difference was the bodies I saw being held by the leather like shit. Their faces were covered in slime, and they looked to be asleep. But I knew they weren't, they couldn't be not with there ribs jutting out of there chests. I looked deep into there faces. I saw people I knew, loved, and hated. _

_There was Mr. Kootz, Justin and Dennis, Fritz, that Bratz doll, Officer Lane, the pizza guy, the barber, and my dentist. All of them I knew, I didn't like most of them. I could feel my stomach drop. What happened to them? Why where they dead? And what had burst from there chest cavities. I slowly turned around as a small gasp came from behind me. I froze. That long brunette hair, those gentle green eyes. I knew them by heart, they only belonged to one woman that I seemed to care about. My mother. _

_I tried walking to her, but I found that I couldn't move, my feet where glued to the floor. And I watched as she starved for breath. Her chest expanding, trying to take in all she can, but it looked really painful like something was blocking the passage way. And then I understood. Something was inside of her; she was dying just like the others. I wanted to take her pain away, why her? She did nothing to deserve this! She was a good mother; she was always there when I needed her. She did her best to take care of me; I knew it was hard on her, being a single parent with a kid. It had to be undeniably stressing. Sometimes I would find her sleeping soundly on the couch, broom in hand hanging gently from her limp fingers. I smiled. She tried way too hard. She deserved a metal, not this. I tried to call out to her, trying to say 'I love you' but my voice wouldn't work, there was no air to help form the words. I could feel my eyes sting; the hot tears were gathering spilling over and running down my face like a waterfall. I wanted to drown in them. I didn't want to watch this. I wanted to look away, say none of this was real. But it seemed I couldn't to that either. _

_My eyes where glued to her, fascinated as her features contorted showing the pain she was in. fascinated by the tears that spilled down her dirty cheeks. Fascinated by the airless cry. Fascinated by the blood that seemed to be gathering in her shirt, fascinated by the sound of cracking bones. I was simply fascinated by it all. And I felt sick to my stomach. The creature burst forth from her chest, her eyes closed and her face softened. I sob tore at my throat. The white creature squirmed and it lept. I saw it; it was just like the creature from the hall. It slithered away, and I watched it. I could feel something cracking deep inside me, I wanted to kill it, and it took away the one person I loved, than all of life. I could move again, I walked towards her, my eyes never leaving her face. I was burning each contour, each curve, and keeves of her face into my mind, I didn't want to forget her. _

_I heard people tended to forget there loved ones after awhile. There images once so clear, becoming nothing but blurred people that blended with the faces of others. And then they became one of them, just a nameless face among many others. I didn't want that. Un-doubtly I would forget her serene voice, but not her image. She was everything pure, and a fire burned in my heart for here. It was spreading through my body. I caressed her pale cheek, her skin was so soft. I could feel my teeth clench, and my eyes narrow. My hand fell away from her face, and curled into a fist. _

_They would pay for taking her away from him; they would pay for taking away the only family he had. His eyes turned to stare at Officer Richard Lane, they would pay for taking a good man away from my mother, a man that could love her unconditionally, show her the respect she deserved. _

_It bubbled to the surface, that irresistible fire that was burning up my soul. Anger colored my skin, and vengeance shown in my eyes. And from my lips fell a harsh tenor of hatred, I screamed for all that was taken from me, I screamed for them, wishing they could here me. It reverberated of the walls, and then through the halls. Until there was nothing holding it back, and it died away, its echo never leaving. A hiss came from behind me, and I turned. There was one of the fuckers. They were all going to die. It lept at me, and I to it. I would meet it, and I would devour it and be satisfied by the kill. Something had finally snapped inside of me. _

_------_

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart beating a mile a minute. It was a dream just a dream. My eyes swivelled around the room. It was dark, I had fallen asleep watching the movie, and I leaned back into the couch and closed my eyes, breathed deeply. I opened them and stared up at the ceiling. What had brought that on? I coughed, my throat felt scratchy and sore. Had I screamed in reality, like I had in the dream? I knew one thing though I wanted water, cold water. Standing from the couch, I walked silently to the kitchen, the wood floors creaking beneath me.

Grabbing a tall glass I filled it and sipped it. My eyes traveled to the clock, 3:00am. I had been sleeping for seven hours. I never slept more then eight hours a day, but right now I felt as if I could sleep forever. Empting the rest of the water into the sink along with the glass, I walked back towards the living room, turned the TV off and the lamp. And I was thrown into darkness, it reminded me of my dream. I shook my head, I had to forget it. I wanted to forget it, but I would never forget the gentle eyes of my mother dim and die.

Leaving the room, I headed towards my room, not even bothering to close the curtains in the house, at this moment I didn't care what pervert could be looking in and watching my every move, or what killer. I just wanted to sleep and forget. I was tired, and I found myself tired of everything else, school, the Dolton brothers, 'supposedly' unreqainted love between my mother and officer Lane, and life. It was all an endless cycle. And tomorrow I knew it would start all over again.

I pulled back the covers, not bothering to change and snuggled into its warmth. As I looked out my glass wall, I could have seen a tall figure next to the tree, staring up at me. The metal it wore gleamed under the moonlight, it looked deadly. I stared at it for a moment, contemplating weather it was real or not, but I didn't bother with it, and I closed my eyes, breathed slowly, and pushed everything to the far reaches of my mind, and I drifted off into slumber. The world around me forgotten.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The fluorescent lights flickered over head, the once neat station table now lay in shambles, surgical utensils littered the floor and a scared heartbeat came from the other side of the room. Aria Dutchman, was and currently still was a scientist working for Mr Weyland, she lay curled up against the far computer desk hidden from view, preying to not be found. Blood smeared the front of her lab coat her tight bun now hung loose; she clutched a scalpel in her hand. There was the sound of something sharp taping on the manolium floor; she tensed her eyes squeezing shut. There was a low hiss.

_Please god, save me _she mouthed. She flinched when the sound of a computer hitting the floor resounded around the room. The Nixon Laboratory was a few miles from a small town known as Duran. They were conducting an experiment in hopes that one day; they could control these creatures, demons of space. They were wrong, so wrong.

Aria felt something dribble onto her shoulder, slowly she tilted her head up and stared into the jaws of the ebony demon that had broken out and killed her colleagues. She opened her mouth to scream, but it was too late, in one swift strike the creature pierced her frontal lobe with its inner mouth a tongue like muscle with a little set of teeth. The ebony being reared its head back and screeched its kill. Its tail moved restlessly behind it, he lifted its head up then tilted it.

_Freedom _it thought, it scrambled over fallen equipment and out the low window, and it ran into the woods. It had a mission now, give birth to the new queen and rebuild the colony.

--

_I was back again; I shifted my weight from foot to foot. It was the schools gym. Students sat huddled together giving each other strength in this crisis. I sighed running a hand through my hair, this was bad. A sense of dread filled me, were we all going to make it out alive? My head snapped up as I heard a scream, I turned around in alarm and saw Brittany Squerla, screaming at distorted air, I cocked my head to the side. The air shouldn't distort in the gym, there was no heat, and to me it looked as if the distorted air was tall abnormally tall at least eight feet. That's when it looked at me, its mask flashing, its head tilted towards my left hand. I felt my hand tighten. Confused I looked down I was holding a wicked dagger, it was twelve inches curved and made out of the most beautiful ebony substance. _

_The air fizzed before I found myself staring at the guy who stood outside my window days before; he was as lethal as he looked all those days before. He stepped forward and every person moved as far away from him as possible. His armour gleamed beneath he fluorescent lights of the gym. This was someone you never wanted to pick a fight with. I looked at the mask that covered its face, on it there was this symbol carved into it, it was a crescent moon. My eyes narrowed darting back to the knife in my hand, there on the hilt of it was the same replica of the Moon. _

_It clicked, grunted and purred. I didn't understand, it was almost as if it was talking to me. It repeated the sequence. It rumbled deep in its chest. It pointed at the dagger, then its forehead. I lifted a brow, it was defiantly asking something of me, or it was trying to tell me something. _

"_Er…What?" I said. It barked and shook its head, it walked closer gripping my hand and roughly tugged my hand up before snatching the blade from me, it examined the blade, then pointed at the moon, and then the one on its head. I blinked. _

"_Is that yours?" I cautioned. It nodded, before it twirled the blade expertly before sheathing it once again. I had found it lying in the woods a few days ago. It was just so pretty, and for some strange reason I felt drawn to it. I stared longingly at the sheathed blade, I wanted its smooth sleek comfort in my palm. It had kept me alive this long, I felt depressed as he turned around and headed back towards the whole it came from. It paused. It tapped its wrist computer, before turning its head this way and that. Now what. _

_I listened, this light sound reached my ears, and it was scratching. I looked up, my eyes widening…._

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, before I sat up. What the hell is with these dreams? I glanced at the clock 8:30 am, well looks like no school for me today, and I slept in late. Maybe I'll take a walk in the woods, possibly sketch the lake or something, I thought before I layed down just staring out of my window contemplating my dreams, the first one scared the shit out of me, this one though confused me, it was the guy that stood outside my window, did that mean he existed? It wasn't a figment of my imagination? Or was it and my subconscious just thought up of a scenario? But that didn't explain the black ebony snake bug things, I had never seen them before.

TBC…………

**A/N: **_Sorry its so short, but this is all I got for now, hopefully the next I update is way longer, see yha._

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Having weird dreams that you have no idea what they mean is one thing, but having the feeling your being watch is a whole different matter. I sighed, great now I was paranoid. I know for a fact I wasn't being watched, who the hell comes into these woods? Exactly no one. Just me, my mom, and occasionally Mr Lane (course he comes to check on my mother, because we all know he is secretly in love with her, though he doesn't have the guts to admit it) other then the wildlife, absolutely no one. The forest was so riched with life and the ecosystem wasn't diminishing as fast of those in a city area. Meh must be from all the pollution the cars are sending around, I believe there is just so much dirty air a tree can take and filter before they wither and die. I believe humanity is killing itself with all this new technology. One day we'll come across something that we, (the human race) aren't reading for, and in the end we're all gonna just up and die, that's my theory anyway. And the animals are going extinct, if I remember correctly there are like only a hand full of Tasmanian Devil's in the world, course they are a protected species but you know one day they'll be gone like the Ekaltadeta, the huge, extinct, meat eating rat-kangaroo from Australia.

I find it weird how I can go to one subject to the next; do I have a restless mind? I snorted right, me? A restless mind my ass. If I was a restless mind I'd probably find out the meaning of life and have some religious break through and sprout out philosophy pretending I'm god. Which by the way is completely retard, though that is possible, I watched a documentary on it, only the person thought he was god after have a sever epileptic seizures in his temporal lobes, quite interesting actually. Dr Ramachandran was like the god of neurology, with all his theories on the brain he opened new doors in neuroscience or so I've I heard.

Anyway being in these woods, is what I needed, some semi-clean air. Maybe if I actually get some clean air, my head would clear and the dreams (which I think actually have meaning) won't have meaning, and they are what they are, nightmares. Maybe it's stress, I mean I was pretty stressed yesterday with the Fritz episode, the message (one the answering machine) and the Justin incident in class, I have to admit it had felt great, but still maybe all I needed was a relaxing day to myself, here in the woods, at a lake I usually come too, to just draw or relax or even think. I haven't been here for a week, not since mother left; someone had to look after the house. But I won't be gone long, and I'm sure no ones actually stupid enough to steal shit from my house or Officer Lane will be on there asses so fast they didn't know what hit, as soon as I called him up. Or with my violent nature as of recently maybe I can scare them shitless.

"Ha, yha right" I whispered as I broke through the tree line, I smiled, it felt weird like I hadn't smiled in days (which is probably true), the landscape was so beautiful, no wonder I came here. The lake, it looked like crystal underneath the mid-morning glow, it was so still, totally undisturbed. I breathed in deep before walking a short way to a large boulder I often sit on when I come here. My bag landed on my side as I sat down, opening it I grabbed my sketch pad and some of my acrylic paints, today I was going to draw the lake. I was going to capture its beauty like a master painter captures the soul of the things they paint. Everything started with a line; it always does which in turn will either become another line or a shape. Painting was my passion; it soothed me when I needed relief (I'm sure most men masturbate), it is the one thing that was a constant in my life, just like my mother. Everything else has left me, either willing, or torn from me, but this is the one thing I can actually hold onto, kinda sad isn't it.

--

Yellow eyes stared at the ooman; he stood no more then a few feet away cloaked. Invisibility was one of the many things needed to become a good hunter, but often enough it was good to hunt with out the ability to bend light. This ooman intrigued him, he had always been a bit fascinated by the race, they proved to be good prey, but they were also weak, they were at the bottom of the food chain. Nothing but cattle to start the Kiande Amedha Chiva. And of course, be targets for the young un-blooded. But he, Cetanu, was far from an un-blooded, he was a warrior. He had passed the Trails with nothing but several skulls and a scar across the length of his left shoulder to his right hip. A scar that was proudly shown.

The human was average, just like all the other bags of flesh and bone in this mini-populated town, tall say around 5'11'', brown hair, and aquamarine eyes. His eyes narrowed, but yesterday, that wasn't normal. He had heard him (he had been tracking an ooman through the woods, perfectly healthy, if not a little malnourished) scream out it sounded so like a battle cry, that he had to investigate. He had been unaware that ooman's could reach such a pitch; they shouldn't have been able too. So how could this male have? There was no answer to his question. Walking as silently as he could he came up behind the open, his wrist blades extended, should he kill this ooman for disrupting his hunt? With a silent snarl he decide, he would deliver a swift and silent blow, but just as the blades were mere centimetres from the ooman's head. A light wind tousling the ooman's hair. He froze, on the back of the ooman's neck. There was a crescent moon, his clan's symbol. How had he gotten it? Was it an accident?

Who marked the human? It was the mark of the Elder Kantra; he had died fighting the Queen of a Kiande Amedha hive. He had the same mark on his weapons and mask, bestowed upon him by the great Elder. Had the Elder marked him? Either way, it made the ooman apart of the clan, and he was no bad blood. The ooman lived. His wrist blades re-sheathed themselves, but not without the low sound of metal scrapping metal.

--

I jumped when I heard a sound behind me, I snapped my head towards it but there was nothing. I peered into the woods, nothing moved, but it wasn't from the woods, it sounded much closer. Much, much closer. It sounded like metal on metal. I was about to go back to my picture, before I saw the distortion of air. I swallowed, it was a few feet from me, just standing there. It reminded me of my dream. Either it was heat stoke settling in, or it really was the warrior from my dream. Warrior? Hmm…I guess it would be, from the armour it seemed to wear in my dream, it certainly looked like one. But it also seemed predator like? Was it a hunter? More importantly what was it doing? It was just standing there.

"umm…hello?" I whispered. It jerked. The eyes flashed, then it turned and disappeared into the forest, leaves shifted and tree limbs bent. What in the hell just bloody happened? Shaking my head, I turned back to my painting, it was nearly complete. I could finish it later from memory. I think its about time I left, packing my beg I hoped from the rock and took the same path I got here by, not once did I notice the ebony being slowly crawling across the ground, its mouth salivating and its tail jerking behind it……………..

**TBC…………….**

**A/N: **_so what you think, good chapter at all? I will update soon see yha!_

**Pampers Baby Dry **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I breathed in deeply as I rested against the back of a large tree, I winced as my sweater caught on a stray piece of bark sticking out from the tree, jarring my shoulder that had a minor wound when that black demon thing pounced at me, I barely missed it as it flew over my head. When I looked at it, I was terrified. It had no eyes that I could see and it was long and skeletal like. It looked like something out of a sci-fi video, but I wasn't really that surprised it might be from all the weird things I've seen in the last couple of days. I wanted to laugh or cry, I couldn't really decide. Where was all that anger I felt for the last couple of months, it seemed to have just drained right out of me with this, maybe I was emotionally exhausted, maybe that was why I just wanted to sit somewhere for awhile by myself with no interference what so ever.

I tilted my head as I heard a few of the bushes behind me rustle. I could hear the hissing the thing made, I could imagine it stalking through the brush scoping out its prey for whatever its purpose was. That had me thinking, if it had no eyes, then how could it locate its prey? Did it see in heat signatures? Or echo-location like bats. I mentally slapped myself this wasn't the time to be dwelling on such questions though it could help in possibly slowing the thing down, or running away, or giving it a one way ticket to death row.

I peaked around the tree, it was crouched low to the ground, its tail flickered behind it erratically. I could barely hear the dirt being lifted by its sharp claw like hand, the dirt was so compact just so it could hold up these age old trees. Those had to be sharper then they looked, actually they looked a bit dull, but that could have just been from its ebony black hide giving it a false presentation. What I needed was something sharp, really sharp or a back up plan. But damn, I couldn't think of anything good, other then run and dash behind trees but that wouldn't work for very long, eventually it would find me. I had this inkling in the back of my head that it was quick to adapt to its surroundings to survive. Much like the human species, really. What am I going to do? I jumped and a massive shiver of fear tap danced down the length of my spine, when the creature let out an ear splitting screech before the bark above my head splintered from the force of its spear like tail jamming into it from the other side. There was only one option that my cognitive thinking and instincts were agreeing on, a word and thought so deeply imprinted within my entire being, as well as others; Run.

I ran alright, faster then I had ever run in all my eighteens years of life. I was having trouble getting the right amount of air into my lungs in order to secrete all of it through out my muscles in order for them to continue working. There was only so long you could run on adrenaline alone. Twigs snapped beneath my sneakers as I hopped, military crawled and ran over fallen tree logs, around random trees, and under half leaning rotting wood. I was sweating I could feel it trailing down my neck and being soaked in my sweater that wasn't so clean anymore. I dared a glance back and saw that thing hot on my tail and moving in fast. But looking back had to be one of the most worst mistake in that moment, If I hadn't then I might have noticed the low hanging branch right in front of me, and as I didn't I landed roughly on my back on the forest floor. I cursed as I tried to move, but a sharp pain raced up my spine and I winced. I froze as my eyes locked on the expressionless face, well it might not have been expressionless, cause it looked really hungry with all that drool frothing from its mouth and tripping to the ground in a stick clump. It leaned down, it hissed and screeched and I saw its tongue, it was like a tiny inner mouth with sharp see through looking teeth.

I didn't want to think about what it did with that piece of equipment. I wanted to close my eyes and hope that I didn't die as of right now. I mean I still had many things to do, I was young, I mean I wanted to get married maybe, fall in love. Experience the intimacies of the skin with a lover. I wanted to possibly meet my father one day, I wanted to see my mother be happy for once in her life (possibly with Officer Lane), and I want to know where all this anger as of late was coming from. But if I did, what if they never opened again? Instead I stared death in the face, frozen in place by fear that was slowly taking over control of my body. It stepped closer, bending deeper towards me. Its inner mouth like thing slowly extracting itself. I flinched when some of its drool landed on my face, I gasped. Shit that burned. It stopped altogether and I couldn't help but wonder why, but soon I got it. It was the invisible man, only not so invisible anymore. It stood on the top of a tree branch, its hand gripping tightly at something round and circular in its hand, there was a echoing roar of what I guessed was a challenge, but the big landed a few paces away his frame ramrod straight, I could see his muscles tighten with tension and anticipation. A quick screech was followed after it, the thing stepped around me, it was ignoring me for something bigger and stronger. I turned from my back onto my stomach and I watched as the black devil crouched and pounced at the large humanoid being.

Only one thought reach my mind as I washed the thing in the tall mans had whiz towards the leaping creature…_I'm being saved by an alien….._

_**A/N:**__ thanks for reading and sorry its short, but after so long I had to get something up please leave a review, see yha._

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was unreal. All of it and yet I was just staring. There was no freaking out, no hysterical crying which is usually present when something so shocking happens. I should probably be freaking out now, since I had faced death in the form of some weird alien demon bug thing! But I'm not and that utterly confused me and laying, stomach first on the ground staring at the imposing form of some other giant alien warrior hunter thing should be sending me high-tailing it for the hills, or screaming at it in fear and calling the cops. But I'm not and that's just even more confusing.

But what's even more confusing is laying there watching as it pulled a knife from its thigh and bent down at the form of the large black demon bug, which no more then two seconds ago was leaping through the air, before that things! Weird blade throwing shuriken type deal thing sliced right through its head. And it was just plain weird when its acidic yellow blood was eating away at the grass and dirt and just about any other organic material. I hated to think that if it did a velocity spatter I would probably be dead because it would be eating away at my body.

I wanted to look away when it cut off a hand. A hand, seriously what was it doing. It was disgusting with the crunch of bone giving way and the light spurting sound as blood flowed, and yet I found it strangely entrancing. And this is where I draw the line on 'I've gone insane.' it's not supposed to be entrancing, hypnotic, call it what you will. It should be disgusting, it should be vomit inducing, it should have me turning my eyes away. But its not, and it was just blood and I've never had a problem with blood before. Slowly I stood.

I should get away, call the cops, phone my mother, anything! But instead I was walking forward and I was so sure that I had this look of utter fascination on my face, other then the fact there was a large scary alien ahead, which was much scarier then the Melton brothers -who where just annoying, thou Dennis did scare the shit out of him yesterday with the touching in inappropriate places in which he didn't want to think about- and would probably kill me if I came within two feet of it, but the fact still remained, that it was an alien and all those theories about other life forms on other planets became so real and I was the first to practically know about! Does anyone else know? Probably the government, does that mean that Area 51 really held an alien space ship? I had to admit, beneath the fear that this was kind of cool.

I froze when I stepped on a twig and it whipped its head towards me. I shifted nervously as it cocked its head to the side, almost in a dog like fashion. Interesting. Should I talk to it? Greet it? Thank it? Or maybe it didn't even know I was there before to thank it. But it was staring at me and if it didn't know I was here before, it certainly did now. It couldn't be that stupid, could it? Most likely not, not with all that high-tech looking gear. Rubbing the back of my neck, I raised a hand nervously and my lips twitched into an uneasy smile.

"Hi…" it grunted and turned back towards what it was doing before I interrupted it. It didn't seem to have manners, because if it did it would know that it was common courtesy to reply with a 'hello' or a 'hey' or even a 'hiya.' but it didn't so, I dub it 'it', I should call it a he, but it was an it to me. Even if it clearly showed it was purely male. With its large bulgy muscles, well to him they were bulging but to 'it', it was probably lithe. The things clearly stood over six-feet.

"well then" I whispered turning away from it. I should be getting home and while I'm at it, I shall forget I ever had such an encounter. I went to adjust my beg, but noticed it was gone. Where did it go.

---

_I tripped and fell over tree roots, as I looked over my shoulder at the large bug like thing as it gained speed, it was quickly closing in fast. I needed to through something to at least try and through it off. I glanced down at my beg, it had to way at least a few good pounds. Sighing I pulled it off my shoulder and hugged I to my chest briefly. It was my favourite satchel. Mother had gotten it for me this Christmas. _

_As I tossed it over my shoulder and heard a screech and grinned lightly. At least I wounded it, but my smiled disappeared after I thought of something else, or perhaps I just annoyed the shit out of it. _

_----_

Right that's what happened to it. Sighing, great now I have to go find it and I was positive it was several yards back! Arg… and I was already so far in the damn woods. I never noticed as I walked away from the little place of horror, that yellow eyes were following behind a metal mask. Which obscured Mr Aliens face. What did he look like? Butt ugly?

"this is gonna be along night"

**A/N: after so long, finally an update! Not the best, but good enough, yes? Seriously I wanna know! Please leave a review, See Yha! oh and sorry its so short! okay bye now!**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Have you ever truely freaked out, you know, have a panic attack? I haven't, ever. You would think this would warrent one wouldn't you? Only I'm not panicking, infact I'm queitly searching for my bookbag that I had chucked at the devil like buggy creature. I know I should be freaking out, but seriously, this information really hasn't reached me yet. Aliens? I've always believed there to be, but I never actually thought I would see one! So I guess this means I'm in shock, a very mild form of shock, because I'm not clamy, sweating, and about to faint. I stepped over the tree root frowing. The day has not gone the way I wanted, it was supposed to be relaxing, not running for my life!

Ignore the possiblity of aliens, let it slip from your mind, I repeated in my head like a mantra. Should I report this to Officer Lane? Yes? Maybe? No, I can't not only wouldn't he believe me, but he would call my mother and she's working so hard, I can't burden her with my ever present Mary-Sue life. There was a small snap as I stepped on a twig, or at least what I thought was a twig, but which was actually one of my paint brushes. My eyes roved over the area, my satchel is here somewhere (the one my mother gave me last year for my birthday). I cursed as I found it resting against a tree to the left, the bags strap was damaged. I fingered the fringed edges, that things tail must have swatted it away when I chucked it, maybe it wasn't a screech of pain from my bag hitting it, but a screech of annoyance that I dare even chucked it at the blasted thing.

I reached into my bag to check its contents and my frown only deepened. My acrylic water paints had escaped there little confines and splattered my sketch book and the inside of my bag in an aray of colors. My sketch book can't be saved, my picture of the lake ruined, my other little important sketches ruined, dammit, I had a picture in there that I had drawn last month and I had been meaning to give to Officer Lane ( the picture was of my mother and him cuddling, completely innocent, I wouldn't go into the rated R stuff come on she was my mother!), but the satchel could be saved, after like two washes in the washer. I flipped through the pages of the books, ignoring the large blobs of paint that stained my fingers, I smiled, not all my pictures were ruined. The one picture I mentioned before of Lane and my mother cuddling ( I admit, I really want them to date, he'd be good for her), the one of jupiter I drew after the traumitizing events that Jason and Dennis committed, and the one of my mother, but all the others were ruined, goodbye hard work. It was frustrating sometimes you know? You spend so much time on something only to have it completely ruined by unfortunate events that really shouldn't have happened, and which could only be found in science fiction novels.

Sighing I ripped loose the pictures that survived, folded them and placed them in my pocket, before shoving the ruined sketch pad into the bag. And then that was it, I walked home. I suppose I should have been more concerned, because these woods were being in habited by some hulky alien warrior of some kind and then some freaky bug thing, but I wasn't, maybe later. I was hungry, it was late afternoon, closing in on evening and I hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning. Lets see, Denile + Breakfast - no lunch = starving. A simple equation, a+b-c=d. And I groaned just as my stomach did, I still had to go shopping...I can understand why it slipped my mind, but this thing, was just a bump in the road, just like the Meltons, road bump, I bet by the time I've gone grocery shopping, eaten, and was resting in bed, I would have forgotten about the alien and almost death experience. Because seriously, aliens? Just because I'm a believer, doesnt mean I have to believe right this moment. I think I'm intitled to a bit of denile.

I released a relieved grin as I stared up at my house, yes, you are a constant aren't you my little glass house. I walked through the door, no bother locking it today, it wasn't like I was in town at school, which was like 10 miles away. Grabbing my ruined sketch book, I threw it in the trash on my way towards the laundry room. It was a small room, with a sink, a washer and dryer and a ironing board. I proceeded to wash my bag, as the gentle hum of the washer was going, I left the room to check the fridge, I was going shopping no matter what!! Now what was needed.

The fridge was barren except for maybe a few jars of different types of jam, mustard, ketchup, mayo, some cheese, couple different salad dressings, and tupperware contained filled with four day old mashed potatoes. Okay so I needed just about everything, my four food groups. Now since I was going all out, I would need a ride and since I don't have a liscence nor a car (I know, lame right, eighteen and don't know how to drive, sue me I have stuff to do, other than getting one) I knew the perfect person to call.....

"Hello, Duran Police Departmant, Officer Lane speaking, whats your problem?" I raised a brow and smirked a little, he sounded annoyed. Yep, you guessed it, I was going to bum a ride from the guy that was hopelessly in love with my mother, give him the small drawing and hopefully con the man into dating my mother. I needed something to do and get my mind of this damn alien encounter....wait, does that warrior looking thing do alien abductions? I seriously don't want to be probbed! Jericho stop thinking!!!

"Rough day?" I enquired. Yes thats it, start small, smooth your way to the prize.

"Jericho?" I hmmed in response. Lane sighed. "You could say that...is there a particular reason why your calling, are the Melton brothers harrassing you again? And why aren't you in school!?" Questions, questions, questions, but oh well.

"No, dumb and dumber haven't harrassed me since yesterday and I'm not in school since I wanted a relaxing day to myself." I said, yha and it was such a relaxing day to!

"Isn't that what the weekend is for? You couldn't wait till tomorrow?" he said, aww, look he's playing a concerned parent, how cute.

"Yes, but I decided to have a three day weekend, anyway I was actually calling for something?"

"Oh?"

"When do you get off?'

"Five minutes, why?"

"I need a ride to the grocers since I'm going all out this time. Mom will be home in a few days and I want to have a fully stocked fridge so she can relax when she gets back from her business trip" Say yes!

"Yha okay, I'll be there in fifteen" score! I grinned, soon 'Get-mother-a-date' will be put to action. We said our adues and hung up, I had fifteen minutes till I Lane got here, time to think up a plan to give the old officer the courage to ask my mother out when she gets back.

--------------

Cetanu, tilled his head to the side as he watched the ooman walk off towards the woods. His yellow cat like eyes narrowed on the fragile creatures back, he couldn't even defend himself against a Kiande Amedha (hard meat), why would the great Elder Kantra mark this pyode Amedha (soft meat)? Purred shaking his head, his dread locks swirled around his shoulders, much like a dress swirling around a girls legs. To the Yaujta race, Cetanu was very handsome and strong, his personal armor given to him several years prior by the now dead Elder Kantra showed his status and many of the females had tried to capture his attention, some have succeeded, but he never produced any young pups with any of them. And he was almost glad too, his mother was slightly disappointed, but he wasn't ready for a pup, he may not raise it, but it would be his son and when the time came for the boy to join the males in the clan on the ship he would be under his supervision and he just wasn't ready for that - he was young by the clans standards. He may have achieved great feats in his 150 years of life, but he was still a child at heart (sometimes).

Cetanu turned to look at the Kiande Amedha, it was a fairly good size, mature, strong. His chest rumbled in appreciation. A fine worthy kill. Like his ancestors before him and his many clan members, he grabbed the knife strapped to his thigh, a long blade made from the black ebony bones that made up the Kiande Amedha's exo-skeleton. A custom made weapon, very handy when you wanted a close range battle and you didn't have to worry about your weapons melting from the demons acidic blood. He purred as he decappitated the head from the spindly body, and proceeded to let the blood run from the head and into the ground. The acidic blood ate at the minerals in the dirt.

Cetanu sat on a broken log several feet to the left and waited, his arms crossed against his wide chest. His upper right mandible clicked his lower right mandible beneath his mask. He stared at the large trees, to the small creatures that scurried hastily through there limbs. Cetanu thought the humans had a beautiful planet, the northern hemisphere so different from the southern, the southern was more like his home planet; dry and filled with large tropical like trees. He enjoyed the different enviroments he had encountered in his hunting escapades, but the ooman home planet had to have the wildest aray of enviroments that it kept fascinating him. Most of the young-bloods in his clan and many of the warriors would scoff at his interest in the oomans, but he knew them best, could hunt them best and because of this knowledge he had not fallen to the oomans crafty minds like some of his clan mates.

But seriously, why had Elder Kantra marked the ooman? He wasn't strong, and he most certainly was Yaujta, so why? Cetanu wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery, no, needed to, it was bugging the Pauking crap out of him. He glanced towards the Kiande Amedha and stood up, grabbed the head by its elongated skull, pulled a small vial filled with some blue liquid, dumped a portion of the blue liquid on the creatures body and watched it eat away at the body. After he cleaned and waxed his skull, he was going to figure this little ooman out, and maybe figure out why in the gods name there was a kiande amedha around. There were no Chiva in this part of the world. Maybe he should call the elder and just make sure there were no Chiva in the area, it would suck if young bloods got in his way of hunting.

Shrugging he turned and returned to his ship.

_**A/N: after months of writers block (almost a whole year) I managed to squeeze this out!! Yay! I made sure to open a little roads to continue, so keep your eyes pealed for more chapters in the future....Has anyone figure out why Jericho has Cetanu's clans mark on the back of his neck? No, because I think its completely obvious, oh wait, thats because I'm writing the story, hahaha. **_

**_Okay, readers I'm going to make this clear, Jericho is a boy! I know sometimes he sounds like a girl, but thats just because he is being written by a girl, and second, this story is gay!! sorry to disappoint, but really it is! _**

**_Little hints towards the next chapter:_**

**_Shopping, talking, and a little B&E. _**

**_Please leave a review, See yha._**

**_Pampers Baby Dry_**


End file.
